


The girl that got away

by nic_13harv



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Felicity leaving Starling, How Do I Tag, Moving On, Past Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Time Skips, Timeline What Timeline, messing with everyone’s ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic_13harv/pseuds/nic_13harv
Summary: Felicity and Oliver have started dating and things were going great until they weren’t. So Felicity decided to leave Starling and start a new life across the country because what problems could Gotham really have.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is me first fic I’ve ever posted so please be nice I hope you enjoy. I know this ship isn’t that popular but I like it. In this story Gotham and Starling are both on different sides of the country. I’m calling it Starling for the first few chapters because this takes place before Ray Palmer “died”.

Felicity and oliver have finally started to date but around eight months into their relationship Oliver started not going back to the shared apartment that he and Felicity had purchased together. Which caused felicity to get insecure that she was not good enough for him. Which is why when she went to the Arrow cave it broke her heart, she had walked in on the man she loved and the person she considered to be a true friend having sex. Either they didn’t see her because they were to fought up in pleasure or they just didn’t care.  
So she turned and left never turned back. When she got to their shared apartment she wrote up some letter for Roy, Thea and Diggle explaining that she was leaving but don’t say why she figured that if they really wanted to know they would ask Oliver and Sara. She also wrote up her resignation and left it their for Oliver to find.  
Felicity then called her mom to tell her that she was leaving and when her mom picked up she could tell something happened so she asked “what happened sweetie?” and Felicity lost it she started sobbing into the phone her mom then asked her “where are you?” “ I’m coming to get you I was already on my way to you for a visit” and she banned on. Felicity had finally calmed down enough for her to be able to speak and said “ it’s over he cheated”.  
After hearing that Donna pushed in the Excelerator and started to get more information out of her daughter. Donna got there as fast as she could and ran when she got out of the car. When she got to the door she knock and felicity open it and took her in to a bone crushing hug, Felicity let her mom take her into the apartment. Once in side Donna looked around and saw that her daughter had gather all of her stuff up and figure that Felicity want to leave so she ask Felicity “ how I help get these boxes into my car?” Felicity nodded.  
All of the boxes were in the car so they could now get into the car. Once in the car Felicity had finally calmed down enough to tell her mom what happened. She started of by saying “ thanks mom for coming and getting me.” Donna then looked at her daughter and said “sweetie that’s no need to thank me. When I see that two timing cheater he’s going to wish he never looked in your way when I get though with him.” At that Felicity laughed then she cleared her throat and started to tell what happened. “ He hasn’t been home with me at night in over a month and I wanted to know why so I asked him and he said that he had to work late so I figured I would go surprise him but when I got there I could hear moaning and being me I didn’t think anything about it but when I got in the room I could see a trail of clothes so I followed it making sure to be quiet when I saw them. He was with Sara which is not that surprising considering he cheated on laurel with her too. But it just hurt to see him with her when I thought he was happy with me but it turns out he’s not” and babbled on for a few minutes.  
Donna while her daughter was talking started driving, when her daughter finished she asked “ he’s cheated before? I don’t know that and with the same girl come on maybe he should just get together with her so he won’t cause anyone women’s hearts break. I’m so sorry sweetie that this is happening to you.”  
One they were on the highway Donna asked “ Where would you like to go I have a while before I need to go back to Vegas.” Felicity started to think of were would be a good place for her to start a new life. Which is how she ended up in Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be how the rest of team arrow reacts to Felicity leaving and the start of Felicity’s new life in Gotham. There will be a time jump in this fic but that doesn’t happen till after chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

         Today was the day that Oliver would tell Felicity that he was going to ask Sara to move in with him but he remembered that he was still living with Felicity. Now Oliver still loves Felicity but he just couldn’t get over his feeling for Sara after she was returned to them. The have been sleeping together for the better part of the 5 months since she got back he just didn’t know how to tell this to Felicity. So today he was going to have a talk with her, he was now on his way to their shared apartment. He walked in and called out “ Felicity? Are you here?” He walked further into the apartment and noticed that things were missing then came to a stop when he looked at the seat and saw a letter address to him, Sara, Diggle, Thea, and Roy. He picked up the one that was addressed to him and saw that underneath was a letter of resignation and was shocked he didn’t understand. So he began to read the first letter which read.

 

_ Dear Oliver, _

_     I know, I walked in on you with her. After all that I’ve been thought with you I was not expecting this. I’m not going to say that I’m not mad because I am but I’m also very disappointed that you had to go to someone else to feel comfort from that is not your girlfriend. I was going to try to talk to you about it but I figured if you would do this then what’s to say that you’ll give me a straight answer when  I ask you why. So I’m leaving Starling and possibly never coming back and don’t try to find me because I’m through with you. I left my resignation and letters for every one else so please give it to them so they know that it was not their fault for me leaving. I hope you have a wonderful life with Sara and don’t try to deny that you really only wanted to be with her. Good bye Oliver  _

 

_ Felicity  _

 

       Oliver was taken back by not only the fact the Felicity know but she left. He gathered up the remainder of the notes and then called everyone for a meeting in the cave. 

 

TWO HOURS LATER 

       It was well past noon when everyone got there they all asked “where’s Felicity?” And Oliver would just give them a look and would say “ everyone has to be present I’m not repeating it more than once.” Now with everyone on present Oliver started to talk “ Felicity left she has written up letters for each of you that I guess explain why.” When he was done he noticed the look of shock over everyone face and handed out the letters. Diggle had suspected something happened between her and Oliver but he never expected this. 

 

_ Dear John  _

_    I know that this is unexpected for me to just up and leave and knowing you your probably thing this has something to do with Oliver I’m not going to lie and say no but it doesn’t. You know more than most that when I got together with him I though I could make him happy but as it turns out I’m not that person anymore. He cheated, I was just going to let him yell you guys but I figured that he wouldn’t so I’m telling all of you in these letters. Don’t do anything rash please. I just want you to know that I have always thought of you like a big brother and I will always love you, stay safe and keep baby Sara the happiest Lillie girl out their. _

 

_ Felicity  _

 

       When Diggle finished read he looked up with tears in his eyes and noticed he wasn’t the only one. He looked over to Thea and he could she that she was holding back a sob. Roy had put a comforting hand on her back, he had finished reading and had a tear running bone his face. 

 

_ Dear Thea,  _

_    We may not have the closest relationship but with you coining to work for team arrow I know we have gotten closest and I wouldn’t ask for a better friend. I decided to write all of you these letters so you know that it was never no of you that caused me to leave. Knowing all of you, you guys probably figured that it had something to do with my relationship with your brother, it does. It’s not every day that a girls things she has that love of her life only to find out that the love may not be wanted or returned. I’m so sorry that I have to be the one to tell you in a letter but he cheated on me and I just don’t know what to do so I’m leaving I would tell you who he cheated with but you will all probably figure it out sooner or later. It has truly been an honor knowing you and if you ever feel up for a talk just send a smoke signal just kidding you can call me I’ll be in town til tomorrow because I'm waiting to hear from a job I applied to.  _

 

_ Felicity  _

 

        Thea could feel the hand on her back but she was to busy with her thoughts. She may know the person. She looked up and then figured it out she not as dumb as some people think. 

 

_ Roy _

_  Hey man I really hate to leave you there but I know that you will never leave Thea so I’m asking you the make sure you and her are protected and loved. I know your probably trying to figure out what could’ve happened for me to just leave. I know your relationship with Oliver at the moment may not be perfect and this will probably set you back but he cheated on me I’m not going to say with how, but your a smart boy I know you and the rest of you guys will figure it out. Stay safe and keep Thea safe. I miss you so much. _

 

_ Felicity  _

 

        Roy finished readings looked up and saw that Diggle had just finished and was looking a Oliver with a disappointing and furious look and Oliver being Oliver was to busy looking at Sara to see and then it clicked. Oliver cheated on Felicity with Sara and his blood ran cold.

 

_ Dear Sara _

_      Wow that’s original. I wanted to write you because I figured that if I wrote Oliver a letter I might as well right you one as well I told him that I’m more disappointed than anything because I thought we were friends. This doesn’t mean I’m not angry because I’m pissed. I thought I could trust you but then to find out that your were sleeping with the man that I love and lied to my face about it for months. I figure it’s months because he stopped coming home around not long after you came back. Your probably going to show him this letter so I tell you both now on the other letters it say what Oliver has has done but it doesn't say who it was with but they are a group of vigilantes so it probably won’t take to long for them to put two and two together. I wish I could say that I was sorry but I’m not you two hurt me more that Cooper did. Have a nice life. _

 

_ Felicity  _

 

         Upon finishing reading her letter she looked up and saw the concern expression on Oliver’s face and then saw the outrage on everyone else’s. 

 

           Roy was the first to speak “ what the hell man why would you do that to her. She didn’t deserve this she had been nothing but supportive towards you and this is how you treat her. Sara how could you, she considered you to be on of her good friends and you just went and did this. If I hear that this has to do with your shared past with each other on Li An U I will shot you in the foot.” With the lack of response from either of them it wasn’t hard to figure that this is why they were together. 

 

           “Oliver I can't believe you man after all you put her through? Don’t you think she has been through enough and don’t even get me started on Sara.” Diggle said while looking more and more agitated. “ Felicity would tell me to be the better man and I will because I know even though you hurt her she loved you so I will still work here but only because I know she wouldn’t forgive me if anything happened to you.” and with that he walked out of the room.

 

            While all this was going down Thea was watching her brothers face. Which only pissed her off even more because him being him didn’t seem to care so with Roy at her side and Diggle had just left the room she started speaking “ Olie what were you thinking? Felicity I was probably one of the best this that could have ever happened to you and you throw her easy for what. So you can sleep with the girl that knows you so well” her voice was dripping in sarcasm “ I don’t care if you we’re stuck in the island for ten years and then go with Felicity to only get back with Sara behind her back, and to think Sara that you would never hurt her was a mistake on my part. I’m going to go I need a break for all of this I’ll be back when I think I at least be around to both of you without wanting to rip your throats out.” With that they exited the room. 

 

           Once they were alone Sara looked at Oliver mad said “ we messed up big time. Now once Laurel hears she not going to want to talk to me and if they tell Laurel she will tell Tommy”  olivertsihhed and said “ I know we’ll figure it out on the morning, right now I just want to get some sleep. You coming?” Sara nodded her head and they went to bed that they have their and slept.

 

          Thea’s decided to call Felicity and ask her if she could come with for a few. She dialed her number and Felicity picked up on the third ring. “ Hey Felicity this is Thea would you mind if I came with you for a few. I need a break from here.” Felicity responded with “ yeah totally I got the job so I’m leaving tomorrow I can come pick you up if you want or you could meet me at the airport” Thea responded immediately with “I’ll meet you at the airport. Would you mind if Roy and Dig dropped me off?” The other side of the line went quiet which made Thea think she crossed a line but then she hear “ sorry headphones died that’s fine I would love to see them to say goodbye” “ Ok I’ll see you tomorrow then at?” “ Starling airport” Felicity answered. “Ok I’ll meet you at the airport tomorrow. Have a good night Felicity” “You too Thea” and the call ended.

 

Felicity’s start to the day

          It took her all morning but she figured out what she wanted to do when she got to Gotham she applied for a position at Wayne Enterprises. Right around noon is when she got an email stating that she got the job. She called her mom over and yelled “ I got the job!” Donna was ecstatic. So she took Felicity out to eat lunch. It was well into the evening when Felicity heard her phone ringing, she picked it up and noticed saw that Thea was calling her so she figured she read the letter. She answered and they talked and was glad that she actually called her and wanted to come with her. 

 

           Felicity got to the airport and was waiting for Thea to arrive when she looked and saw someone she recognized. Dick Grayson. He walked over and said “ hey Felicity long time no see. I know you probably weren’t expecting me but when Bruce said he was hiring a girl from Starling I thought it can’t be. Which is why I was surprised to hear that one Felicity Smoak was going to be working for I just had to come get you.” Felicity finally got her mind to stop freaking out and said “ Dick you look well. I kind of forgot that Bruce was your dad and by Bruce I mean Bruce Wayne the owner of Wayne Enterprises which is where I applied” she babbled on. The corners of Dicks lips turned up into a smile “ I’m glad to see that some things don’t change. Is their anyone else coming with you?” Felicity looked up at him and said “ Yeah my mom and I’m waiting for a friend. Thea Queen. She wants to come me because of reasons.” “ Let me guess it has something to do with her good for nothing brother. Sorry that was mean not a lot of people in Gotham are a big fan of the arrow.” He noticed the shocked expression on Felicity face and said “ Yes I know about who he is and who all of you are really. Us people in Gotham aren’t that stupid we can put two and two together. I would say at least he had you but from what I’m seeing in going to say not anymore.” 

 

            Felicity had finally schooled her expressions and asked “ How?” Duck responded with “ that’s something I’ll have to tell you in the way there.” Ten minutes had pasted after hearing that a majority of Gotham knew who the arrow was Felicity looked around to see Thea, Roy and Diggle. Once she saw them she ran up to them and hugged them. Diggle was the first to speak “ Hey, I’m so sorry that he did that to you. I told Lyla and to say she was pissed is an understatement.” “ It’s ok guys it’s not any of your fault he’s the one who cheated. I know leaving is probably not the greatest thing I can do but I’m just done with him and this city. I’ll tell you guys where I’m going, I’m moving to Gotham I e been there before I have at least some people I know there. I don’t want to do to central because they are going through it right now so I figured what’s another place that I know and this is what came up. By the way this is Dick Grayson-Wayne, we went to college together for a while.” Well I was going to introduce myself but Felicity here did it for me, yes I am that Dick Grayson yes I was Bruce Wayne’s ward and when I heard that he hired some girl named Felicity I just knew it was the girl that I went to school with. So here I am and im under the understanding that Ms. Queen is coming too.” At the mention of her name Thea looked at him “ Yeah I’m coming too if that’s not a problem.” “ It no trouble I would just suggest that if you bringing a bow that you fire it in an shooting range not people on the streets.” Thea have him a look that conveyed “ how did you know” Dick just laughed and said “ I live in Gotham sweetie we got murdering clowns. A guy that speaks in riddles and a bunch of people dressing up in costumes going after them.” Roy spoke up then “ isn’t there a rumor about the Batman? Or I guess now not really a rumor.” 

 

          “ I really don’t understand how the people in this city haven’t figured it out I mean a guy comes back from the dead and a lll if a sudden there’s a vigilante killing a bunch of dirty 1% who go wealthy doing some pretty shady stuff. I’ve seen some videos of him fighting I’ve seen his technique before. He is a good fight don’t get me wrong but I’ve seen better.” Dick stopped talking when he looked at all of their faces. “What is it something I said?” He said jokingly. When he said that it vanquished the spell. “ Oh look at the time be best be going, sorry. I’ll meet you at the gate.” With that he turned and left. When he was out of hearing range Diggle asked “ you when to school with that kid, have you figured out a place where you are going to stay? I don’t feel comfortable after hearing what he said and not know if you have a place to lay you head at night.”  “I’m staying at an apartment that Wayne Enterprises has for new employees that are moving to the city until I find an actual place.” With saying that Diggle nodded and hugged her one last time and whispered in her ear “ be safe I’ll try to keep this place civil.” He moved a way to hug Thea while Roy went into hug Felicity “ you keep John sane and don’t let him be too hard on them, I know what you are thinking that I shouldn’t be worried about them because of what they did but it’s me.” Felicity whispered in his ear.

 

         They said their last goodbyes and walked to the gate where Felicity found her mom who disappeared when they first arrived at the airport. “ Ok let’s get this show on the road.” Donna said. They boarded the private jet, Felicity stated thinking ‘how could this be my life. Well here we go off on a new adventure’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My notes got mixed up sorry. After this chapter the will be a year time skip. Over the course of the next chapter it will go through flash backs as to when Felicity and Thea got to Gotham and to where they are now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip two years to be exact and there are going to be flashbacks for the next few chapters. This flashback is about when they first meet and a little bit about what’s going on in Felicity’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip happens. In the comments someone vaguely asked about their ages and I changed them all they will be in the best chapters notes. Sorry I’m advanced if this sucks. I’m still new to this. Hope you enjoy

TWO YEARS LATER 

Felicity was sitting in her office at Wayne Enterprises twirling the engagement ring on her finger. She still couldn’t believe this was her life. She had gotten away from Star City that’s what it’s called now in honor of a dead man how isn’t dead anymore. Felicity loved living in Gotham or at least some of the people in Gotham. She like to look back on when she first got here and when see first set eyes upon him.

 

Felicity was walking into her new work space at her new job in a city she vaguely remember. When she walked in she was greeted by none other than Lucius Fox, her new boss. “Well hello there. I’m guessing you are Ms. Smoak?” He asked and she responded with “yeah I mean yes I’m Felicity. It’s an honor to meet you when I first applied I search a bunch of stuff on this place and looked at your tack record.” “Well it’s nice to know someone does their homework.” He responded with. “ Now once you get settled we will have a meeting with Mr. Wayne in the conference room. He was to meet the girl who has been helping keep Starling in check, just call me when you are ready ok?” When he saw that she nodded he left the room. 

Felicity was astounded by the trust she was so easily given when she hadn’t even been there a day. She finished putting her stuff away on her desk which was just a few picture like on with her mom, one with Dig, and the last one was with her and Thea. They have grown really close in the past few days. Once she was done she called Lucius and said that she was ready for this meeting. Upon walking into the conference room she was startled to see that Mr. Wayne was actually there she had read that he was just a late to everything like Oliver and to see that in her opinion that he was way hotter that Oliver. When Mr. Wayne saw her he stood to greet her she said “ Hello Ms. Smoak it’s nice to finally meet you my son has been doing nothing but praise you and I nice to meet the girl that kept the arrow in check for a while.” He noticed the awestruck expression on her face and said “ what do I have something on my face?” 

It took a while for Felicity to finally stop staring, and could feel a blush come on her cheeks and she politely stuck out her hand for him to shake and said “ Wow you’re hot. Sorry I mean it nice to hear that you have heard so many great things about me and we haven’t even meet. Thank you Mr. Wayne so much for this job I know it was kind of short notice but really thank you. I’m going to warn you now that I kind of ramble a lot so sorry in advance.” At that he chuckled and said “ please call me Bruce” and just like that she was taken into a life she never thought she would have. 

Back in the present she was glad when her fiancé came into the room asking if she puked like to go to lunch and of course she responded with a yes. How could she not if her relationship with Oliver all those years ago had taught her anything it would be that if you have a handsome man waiting for you who had a self destructive attitude then she should try to be the one to keep them straight and in track to the fact that they are not alone but with Bruce she not alone in trying to get him to understand that. She has his sons, daughters do of course Alfred to help she doesn’t feel all alone like she did with Oliver. Bruce’s kid have been supportive of their relationship and for what felt like years which was only a few months they tried to get them together even Jason and Damian tried which is saying something because Jason and his father doesn't have the best of relationship and with Damian everyone still thought that he was going to try to get Bruce with his mom. Felicity was also happy that Thea who now she considered like a sister was in a happy relationship after her long distance relationship with Roy ended when he said that he couldn’t do it anymore and that he found someone else, which only ticked Felicity off but she let it go, she had better things to worry about like how was she going to get Thea out of this funk and handling her new relationship with Bruce. But all in all she wouldn’t change anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. If you have any questions you know where to put them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a flash back in the beginning but then there’s a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back sorry took me so long I been going though some things. Thank you to all of you for waiting.  
> Ages for the characters  
> Bruce 35  
> Felicity 26  
> Dick and Barbara 25  
> Thea 23  
> Jason 22  
> Tim 20  
> Damian 17  
> Cass and Stephanie 18  
> I’ll post the rest when I introduce their characters. Sorry in advance of its bad I hope you enjoy

Today is going to be a Glorious day Felicity thought to herself. It’s her wedding day. She can still don’t really believe she was here marrying the man she loved with all of her heart, joining a family who expects her. She can still remember her first react to when Bruce has asked her out finally about 18 months ago. She was afraid and a little nervous, this was going to be her next relationship after Oliver and she didn’t want to mess it up. So she called Thea. Thea calmly reassured her that Bruce would never do that and that he was extremely loyal to the he considered family and to those he loves. Then she asked “ I know me and Roy just broke up a week ago. But would it be wrong of me to start seeing someone else?” “ Of course not he’s already doing it now so I don’t think you would have to wait for him to be happy and just be happy yourself. Who’s asking you???” Felicity responded with and heard a nervous giggle on the other end. “Jason asked me out the other day. Felicity was a little shocked to hear that he actually did it cause everyone has known for a while the way he felt about her and with her breaks up it was only a matter of time before someone asked her out, and Felicity was glad that it was Jason. 

“ So are you going to say yes because I can give him a good beating if he hurts you. I could even get Bruce in on it because well I’m pretty sure he thinks of you as one of his daughters. She kept rambling on until she heard Thea talking about having to go and have fun on her date then hung up. “ wow rude”she whispered then jumped when she heard a chuckle behind her. She turned to see Bruce standing behind her. “ how much of that did you hear?” She asked “ I heard all of it. You ready to go?” All Felicity could do was nod. 

Now she felt like that was a lifetime ago when she didn’t know if she belonged here. With time that feeling went away with the help of her new family. The batfam that what she started to call them have come to except her and Thea which help boost both of their self esteem. Thea got really close with Damian which everyone found fascinating because the only person that kid would get close to was Dick. Damian also warmed up to Felicity after a while and treated her with respect when he discovered that she had is fathers best interest at heart and was not going to him like is mother did. 

Felicity was pulled for her thought when there was a knock on her door. “ come in” she called out. In walked Thea, Cass, Stephanie and Barbara. Thea was her maid of honor and the other girls were her bridesmaid. “ are you ready?” Thea asked. Felicity nodded and said “yeah I’m ready. I never thought this day would come. I thought my life I would be stuck in a relationship with someone who doesn’t really love me but then I came here and met you guys and got a new family.” All the girls moved to hug her than proceeded to leave the room to go to the designated stops for the wedding. 

Across the manor, Bruce was sitting in his room that he was forced to get dressed in pacing back and forth. “What is I mess this up. What if I not go enough. What if I hurt her the way he did.” Bruce kept mumbling things but stop when he heard “STOP. You are not going to mess this up she loves you and you live her. You would never do what he did, and if you do you’ll have to deal with us and Felicity.” Dick said. “She can be one hell of a scare woman when she wants to be. “ Jason muttered. “She’s not Selina. She better and not a criminal.” Tim stated. “Or my mother” Damian muttered. This appeared to calm Bruce enough. “Thanks I guess I needed to hear that.” “Alright come let’s go. You’re getting married which I still find surprising but with it being Felicity I not really that surprised. She can make anyone fall in love with her.” With that they left the room. 

Now with both wedding parties in their positions, the bridesmaids started to walk down with each groomsmen. It was a small wedding in the garden with Felicity’s mom and some of her friends she made a work, Commissioner Gordon was there along with the rest of the batfam. 

Felicity has asked Alfred to walk her down the aisle and hadn’t told anyone about this. She also asked Lucius to officiate the wedding. Everyone finally made it to the altar now it was Felicity’s turn she wrapped her arm around Alfred’s then started to proceed down the aisle. The moment she saw Bruce her breath caught in her throat. Wow he is so hot she thought to herself or so she thought. She heard Alfred chuckle beside her. She whispered to him “Did I say that out loud?” “Yes you did.” He whispered back. They reached the altar Felicity let go of Alfred and reached for Bruce. 

Lucius started to speak. “We are gathered here today to witness the union of Bruce Wayne to Felicity Smoak. Now I understand that you both wrote your own vows.” They each nod yes. 

Bruce stared in Felicity’s eye “Felicity all my life I thought I would end up alone. Then I got the kids but I never imagined you. When I was younger I would felt like I would never be able to have what I have now. You mean so much to me. I thought after her I would never find love again but them I saw you sitting in your work station after moving across the country to start a new life and I wanted to be apart of that. So thank you for letting me be the one to love you, cherish you and be there for you when you need someone, and thank you for excepting my kids, our kids. I love you so much.” Felicity had to wipe the tears off her face.

“Oh Bruce if anyone should be thanking anyone it should be me. I never thought I would have this either. I thought I would be stuck in a relationship with someone who didn’t really love me, but then you accepted my kid offer. I knew that you were an attractive man but nothing prepared me of how handsome you actually were scars and all. I have been very lucky to have this experience and I am honored to join this crazy family but I am more honored to be your wife. The one who you share you problems with not that we don’t do that now. I get to be there for you any time of the day. Your stuck with me Bruce Wayne. That also goes for the rest of you. We have both had our fair share of failed relationships but I wouldn’t be here with anybody else. I love you too you big softie.” That earned a chuckle for everyone

“Alright, alright stop being such sobs and making some of us cry. I guess with the power vested in my I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride. Bruce hooked his arms around Felicity’s back and pulled her in for what was supposed to be a peck on her lips but had other plans and deeper the kiss. Which earned a few cheers for the crowd. After the kiss Bruce didn’t let her go but moved to hold her hand and they walked in side together to the daily room with their family following behind. 

Once they were settled in the family room Alfred brought in champagne. “To Bruce and Felicity. May love be with you always.” “To Bruce and Felicity “ everyone cheered. They spent to rest of the evening talking about anything and everything from when they had to leave for their honeymoon to what were the boys next big assignment was. It was finally time for Bruce and Felicity to leave. “Go on we got this. If anything really and happens you’ll be the first to know now go enjoy you honeymoon. You both need it.  
We love you guys or at least I do.” Dick told them. With all the goodbyes done Felicity and Bruce got in the car. Felicity waved bye one last time and then they were off. “Would you look at that you now a married man Mr. Wayne.” “I wouldn’t have it any other way Mrs. Wayne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to update soon but no promises. Thanks again for reading and I really do hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions you now where to put them. I will try me best to answer them. Thanks again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back in Star City catching up with some characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back sorry for the wait I just came to some revolutions that kind of scared me and I was not in the mood to write. Schools staring up for me again so I’m not to sure when updated will happen so please be patient. That’s all I ask. I hope you enjoy 
> 
> I said when I introduced some other characters I will include their age in the notes  
> Tommy 33  
> Laurel 29  
> Talia 35  
> Oliver 34
> 
> Disclaimer I don’t own of these characters

Star City 

“Have you watched the news babe?” Laurel asked her husband. “I can’t say that I have today. Why? What’s up?” “Well you remember Bruce Wayne right?” Tommy nodded “well apparently he got married it doesn’t say to whom but from the reports I found she is very pretty most of Gotham knows her she just doesn’t want the rest of the world to know her apparently.” “Huh, I thought he would ever get married, he just like me I guess.” Laurel nodded and continued to go though articles on who ever this mystery woman to everyone in the world besides Gotham. 

A little later in the afternoon Laurel and Tommy were at a housewarming party at the new place Oliver and Sara got together. They decided after Felicity 2 years ago they would give each a little space but that didn’t last long about 3 weeks into their break the were back together again. Laurel years ago would have understood to appeal to Oliver but now she has Tommy. Tommy, was a miracle in Laurel’s opinion because everyone thought he was dead but Malcolm the bastard took him to Ra’s and he was resurrected in the Lazarus pit. He came back to her, for a while she thought she was going crazy because he didn’t come back right away but when he did come back he was different mentally and physically. He was broader and more defensive, but he still loved Laurel with all his heart so when he got back he proposed and they got married. He dad had quite a few things to say about that but all was good in the end. 

A few feet away was her husband talking with Oliver. When Tommy got back and was told what Oliver did to Felicity he was not the nicest to anybody including her. “How could you to do that to her. All she ever did was love you ever when you showed no interest in her.” “I can’t believe it she was just in innocence girl that you ruined. And she took off with my sister, yes I know that Thea is my sister as well my dad told me.” He was pretty angry for a few weeks. He left for a few days then came back and was perfectly calm about it like he hadn’t just go off on them. No one asked him where he went because they knew they wouldn't get a straight answer out of him. 

“Hey did you hear about who got married today?” Tommy asked Oliver. “No I did not. Who?” “Our old buddy Wayne.” “Wait he got married I thought he would never settle but you did so it’s no surprise really just unexpected.” Oliver stated. “Who did he marry?” “No one outside of Gotham knows. I guess she just wanted to be out of the spotlight of the world.” Tommy said with a shrug. Being unknown to everyone in the room he actually knows who this mysterious lady is but they will never find out from him. They’re going to find out sometime that he has been keeping secrets about the fact that he knows where and what is going on in Felicity life but he cross that bridge when they come to it. 

THREE AND A HALF YEARS AGO  
Tommy woke up with a gasp. “Hey calm down its ok your ok.” Tommy blinked and looked around in confusion that last thing he remembered was dying. This is not what death feels like right? He thought.  
He heard a chuckle next to him, he realized he didn’t say that comment in his mind like he intended. “No this is not death. You are alive.” “How I died.” “Yes you did but I couldn’t let you die so I brought you to Ra’s I made a deal with so you would be brought back. I know I was not the best father to you but I have to tell you this I love you more than anything. You have a sister I don’t find out about until recently. I had an affair with Moria after your mother died. I was not in a good place. I’m so sorry. But you have to find her, tell her please that I’m sorry and that I won’t seek her out unless she wants me to. I have to go now you are going to be sent to someone who will help you reestablish back in to the world. You have only been dead for a few dats so it won’t be that hard. I love you and I hope one day you can find it in yourself to forgive me but I’ll understand if you don’t.” 

Tommy's mind was too busy trying to process what was being said that he didn’t realize his father had just left the room. A few minutes later a woman came into the room “I’m Talia I will be escorted you to your new home. Please follow me.” Tommy stood and followed her out of the room. They boarded a plane that was going to Gotham. Once they arrived they were introduced with a guy Tommy vaguely remember hearing about being the vigilante of Gotham. “I thought I told you and your family, I don’t want you anywhere near Gotham Talia and our son.” “Beloved I’m not here to see our son or your city I’m just dropping off a gift. Merlin asked for you specifically for the dept he owns you, to watch and train his son to go back into the world. My father approved so here he is.” Batman looked over at Tommy. “Fine. But I want you out of my city.” With that Talia turned and walked back on her jet and took off. Good no trouble with her today. Bruce thought. Now to deal with Tommy. 

He took Tommy in and trained him in the ways he was though, revealed his and is family’s identity when he felt that he could trust him. When he saw that Thea was there he told her everything that their father had told him. They became close, even closer than she was to Olie before he was gone for five years. He became part of the batfam as Felicity would say. To see her there was surprising, she told him what happened and why she was here. Even though he had known what Oliver did to Felicity it still brought up rage when he heard it from Oliver so he took a couple of days to come back to be reminded that Felicity was now ok and in a relationship with someone her loved her whole heartedly. Six months had passed Tommy had proposed to Laurel he was civil with Oliver, he told him that Thea was also his sister which took some convincing not that Tommy really cared because he knew the truth. 

Tommy was throw out of his thoughts by his wife rapping her arm around his waist. “You okay?” Tommy nodded. “Just thinking” he whispered. He life was bazaar these past couple years but he won’t change that for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was requested to update on Oliver/Sara that will happen in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what Oliver and Sara are doing after their little party and them finding out about Bruce’s marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update a lot has happened in these last few months and I didn’t have the inspiration to write

Sara looked over at Oliver after everyone had left, he was looking out over the balcony. 

“What's on your mind Ollie?” she asked 

He looked over to her and said “ just thinking of all what we went through to get to where we are right now.” 

She looked at him with a sense of understanding and went to her own thoughts. Her thoughts varied from their spent time on the island to when she was with league then they drifted to when she came back and on the people that were there. Then she realized that there was one person that stuck out in her thoughts that she hasn’t thought about in a very long time. Felicity.

She looked over at Oliver too see if he noticed she Change in demeanor, he noticed. 

“What’s wrong” he asked she shook her head and said “ nothing just thinking of people, the people we left behind to get here. Felicity, Thea, Shadow, the rest of the people who sacrificed their happiness for us.” She pauses then asked “ have you heard from you sister?” 

“ No I haven’t talked to her since she left and told me not to talk to her until she was ready,” he replied instantly. 

The conversation was at an end now so thy went about putting everything away and went to do their nightly routine. When they got in bed they put on the tv, the first story was that “ Famous billionaire Bruce Wayne has tied the knot with girlfriend of about two years” stunned Oliver paused the tv. 

“Wow I didn’t even know he had a girlfriend.” Sara nodded in agreement as she recalled their last meeting with the billionaire he mentioned nothing about being in a relationship but then again he wasn’t being very open with them. Oliver unpaused the tv and let the report continue. 

“Now we go to our source Vicki Vale in Gotham, Vale they’ll us about this glorious wedding that we are now just finding out about?

Well everyone in Gotham knows how much of a sweetheart the new Mrs. Wayne is and how she doesn’t really want global recognition so we understand why is was kept a secret. 

I spoke with the family butler Alfred Pennyworth and she said that they wanted it to be small with just family and close friends and that when the get back from their honeymoon they will have a big celebration with anyone that wants to come but they want it private for all of them because with all the heart ship that has happened to all of them they wanted things calm for now. They will be sending out invites to many high risers for an event after the one that they have with the people of Gotham.

That was all we could get from Mr. Pennyworth. Now back to you.

Well you heard here folks that they will be celebrating with family then Gotham then the rest of the world.” 

Oliver let the program run on but stopped paying attention to and was just trying to figure out why they left the name of Wayne’s wife out of the report, he looked to Sara and saw that she was thinking the same thing so he said aloud 

“I wonder who his wife is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will go back to Bruce and Felicity and see what their up to

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be how the rest of team arrow reacts to Felicity leaving and the start of Felicity’s new life in Gotham. There will be a time jump in this fic but that doesn’t happen till after chapter two.


End file.
